All That Shines
by Memory Untainted
Summary: Crossover with The True Confessions Of Charlotte Doyle. The Seahawk is on course for Port Royal to deliever a "special cargo." A certain pirate crew comes across the Seahawk when it runs aground on a sandbar. The cargo falls into their hands...
1. Of mermaids and ships

This was just a little something that I decided to work on one day after I found one of my favorite books--which happens to be a book about life on the high seas--and thus, after reading said book, and watching--again-- Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, this little idea popped into my mind. I hope that it is to everyone's liking.  
  
Title: All That Shines  
  
Author: Your's truly, Memory Untainted  
  
Rating: pg-13, I think. Strong language later on.  
  
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean/The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle crossover. The Seahawk is on course for Port Royal to deliever a "special cargo". A certain pirate crew comes across the Seahawk when it runs aground on a sandbar. The cargo falls into their hands. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one from the movie Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, nor the book The True Confessions of Charolette Doyle. I realize that perhaps the timeframes of the movie and the book may be about 100 years off--as I say, MAY BE--but please bear with me on this. Who know, you may actually enjoy it if you release the notion of how historically inaccuarte I can be. Thank you.  
  
'. . .' - thoughts  
  
". . ." - speaking  
  
{. . .} - author's notes from me  
  
. . .* - something that I am going to explain at the end of the chapter.  
  
"/. . ./" - singing outloud  
  
~~ - scene cut  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Topgallant and royal yardmen in the tops! Man topgallant mast ropes! Haul taunt! Sway and unfid!"  
  
The sailors hurried to do as they were commanded. The wind was finally picking up and they needed to pick up for lost time. The captain, Captain Roderick Fisk, stood at the wheel, holding it steady to keep them on course. They had been scheduled to reach England a day ago, then a huge storm right out of a sailor's worst nightmare had kicked up and blew them right off course, into a series of doldrums. With any luck, they would reach England the same time tomorrow.  
  
"Doyle! Up the ratlines and the foremast! Check the foreroyal yard sail! Hurry now! Don't doddle!"  
  
This was said with affection, for the sailor in question--Doyle, as the captain had referred to this sailor--was none other than Charlotte Doyle, the young hoyden to whom the crew had taken such a shine to on one of their more perilous adventures on the high seas. She had signed on at age thirteen, and shortly became captain thereafter. When they reached Charlotte's homeport of Providence, Rhode Island, she had left and none of them had expected her to show face again. Afterall, the young girl had come to them from a boarding school in England and was sailing home on their ship. But in this journey, she had gotten more than she had bargined for. She had wittnessed firsthand an attempted mutiny, the murder of one man and the supposed murder of another, yet again another murder--one for which she herself was charged--and then sentenced to be hanged by the captain of the ship, Captain Andrew Jaggery. The late captain Jaggery had met an untimely end after they had discovered that he had been the one to kill the man for whose murder Charlotte had been blamed. His body was sent to the sea. The crew had named her captain for the remainder of the voyage and then when they put into port, she had went back to her proper home, once again assuming the role of a proper gentlewoman. She found, however, that she no longer fit in among her own family. The dresses she had once been so proud of fit illy in comparasion to her sailor's garb. The house which she had longed so much to be in suddenly felt like a prison. She had, in conclusion to this problem, went home. She went home to the sea.  
  
Now, at age fifteen, she was a sight to behold. In her usual dress of breeches and a canvas shirt, she ran up the ratlines and all the way up to the foreroyal yard in record time. She quickly and efficently did her assigned task and was down by Captain Fisk's side once more.  
  
"Anythin' else, cap'n?" Even with all of the good school she'd went through, she was still apt to talking like a sailor while on the sea.  
  
"Take the wheel, Doyle. Unless, that is, if you don't think you can handle it."  
  
"I can handle it as well you know, Fisk, so don't you start that again. The last time, I wasn't as strong as I am now. Move away."  
  
Captain Fisk chuckled but moved away all the same. Charlotte was the crew's pet, everyone's little sister. She was one of the only ones who could talk in such a saucy way to the good captain.  
  
"Captain!" one of the sailors cried. "Land ho! England's port is insight!"  
  
"Good show! I didn't know we were so close. Keep 'er steady there, Doyle. Nice and easy. Here, give her over. Go and help Ewing there with the flying jib."  
  
Charlotte eagerly ran off to do as she was told and the ship was soon in port. It was by some miracle that they were suddenly that close to the English docks. None of them could explain it, and none of them found it necessiary to explain it. They were only a little behind schedule, and now they had at least some time to rest before they were to return out to sea.  
  
~~  
  
The next morning found Charlotte laying awake in the meager hotel room, the sun not yet risen, feeling deprived from not being on the ocean. The ocean had recently become her life and being away from it for any lenght of time caused homesickness.  
  
In their lack of money, the crew of ten had had to share rooms. Charlotte found herself sharing with Ewing, Fisk, and Zachariah. They had taken the bathing screen and sort of blocked of Charlotte's bed. Even now, after two years of living with her on a ship, they still provided for her modesty.  
  
Through the darkness, she looked out the window. The full moon shone in and bathed her in it's silvery glow. She longed with every fiber of her being to be back on the Seahawk and sailing back to her homeport, Providence. While there again, she probably wouldn't see her family, but rather stay on the ship for the few days they were in port. That was probably what she should have done now.  
  
"Ewing," she called softly, hoping he was awake and she had awoken no one else. Nightmares had been keeping her awake once more and she need desperatley someone to talk to. "Ewing?"  
  
"Hmm?" he grunted in response.  
  
"Are you awake, Ewing?"  
  
"Am now, mermaid." Charlotte smiled at the pet name that he was prone to calling her. This he called her in reference to the tattoo of a mermaid on his arm. Upon her first departure from the Seahawk after that first faithful voyage, he had kissed her cheeks and told her that she was his mermaid. The name had stuck with her ever since.  
  
"I can't sleep. I had that nightmare again. That nightmare about Jaggery."  
  
Ewing knew well what nightmare she was speaking of. The nightmare in question was a particularly frightening one to Charlotte. It was reaccuring, much to her dislike. It was the same everytime. In the nightmare, she was on the Seahawk, climbing out onto the cathead away from Captain Jaggery. The sea rose up and snatched him away, under the ship, and out of everyone's lives forever. Charlotte blamed herself for not being able to save him--though she hated the man--and her conscience plagued her ever since.  
  
"Come then, mermaid. Get some suitable clothes on and we can look for something to eat."  
  
"All right." Charlotte hopped out of bed and, behind the changing screen, dressed hurriedly in a fine dress that the crew had acquired in Singapore during a previous trip. The dress, something that many a fine young woman would kill for, was made of a smooth blue silk and had long, heavy, full skirts. It was actually made for someone more mature--someone older--than Charolette, but it fit her perfectly. Maybe a little too perfectly. The dress made her look much older than her fifteen years, more womanly.  
  
She brushed her hair as neatly as possible. Being on the ship, she usually kept it short to allow it to stay out of her face, but as of late, she'd been binding it back and letting it grow. The sun had bleached it a golden brown, and she pulled it up neatly. She really hated to be confined in dresses and fancy shoes, but while in port, it was the way she dressed to please everyone else around her. At least she only had to endure it for a few days.  
  
"Are you decent, Ewing?"  
  
"Yeah, c'mon around."  
  
Charlotte did as she was told, and recieved quite a shock. In all her time aboard the Seahawk, Charlotte had only seen the men dressed as she. They wore breeches and canvas shirts. She had never seen more than that. But here was Ewing, sitting on his bed, shirtless. His broad, muscular chest was tanned deeply from the sun, just as the rest of him that was visible. She gasped. He looked up, startled, and quickly pulled on his shirt.  
  
"My apologies, Charlotte! I didn't mean to--It was--I mean--"  
  
"It's quite all right, Ewing," Charlotte said with her eyes adverted. "Let's just. . . let's just go."  
  
"Right, Charlotte."  
  
With Charlotte's smaller hand tucked under his larger one, Ewing led the younger girl out of the small hotel and down the quickly awakening streets of London.  
  
~~  
  
"JACK! YOU'RE CRAZY! WE CAN'T SAIL THROUGH THIS STORM! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YER HEAD THAT'S PUT YOU IN SUCH A FINE MOOD?!"  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow just smiled at Gibbs and continued to turn the wheel wildly. The storm raged around them. The only way to make oneself heard was to shout, and that was just what everyone was doing.  
  
"WE'RE ALMOST TO TORTUGA, GIBBS, I FIND NO REASON NOT TO SAIL THROUGH THIS STORM! WE'LL MAKE IT THERE FASTER!"  
  
Gibbs merely shook his head and continued about his duties. This little game of chase that Jack and Will had been playing was going on a week now. Will was determined to prove that he was a good pirate and could run a ship himself and Jack was equally determined to prove that Will was wrong.  
  
It had all started over drinks after Will's marriage to Elizabeth. Will and Elizabeth had went on honeymoon for three weeks, and as soon as they put back into Port Royal, Jack had looked Will up and took him out for drinks. This was crazy, as Jack was a wanted pirate in Port Royal--as well as everywhere else, but Jack talked Will into the drinks and they soon found themselves talking about one of Jack's many wild adventures.  
  
"And then, one of the men falls overboard," Jack laughed. Will laughed with him.  
  
"You know, Jack," Will said. "I could man a ship better than you if that story holds true."  
  
Jack snorted. "Could not. I've had more of a go at it than you, young Will. You'd run yourself aground on the first sandbar on the way out of Port Royal."  
  
"Care to make that a challenge, Captain Sparrow," Will asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I was given a ship as a wedding present. The sister ship to the Interceptor, to be exact. We shall see who is the better pirate captain. I'll get a crew and set sail. If you can catch up to me, you are the better captain."  
  
"With me in the Black Pearl? You stand no chance, lad. But, I'll let you have your little challenge. First one to Tortuga and back to Port Royal wins. You win, you get any gold I have on the Pearl. I win, I get all of your beautiful swords."  
  
"Fine, Captain. If you happen to catch my ship, you get it. Sound fair?"  
  
"Fair enough for a pirate!" Jack and Will had shaken on the deal and, being ever the gentleman, Jack had given Will a day's headstart. Now he was in hot pursuit of Will.  
  
~~  
  
Finally, the Seahawk was ready to make way. The crew had a change of plans and were now sailing off to the Caribbean. Charlotte was excited. She had always wanted to visit the Caribbean. She would be staying with her family while there. How would Elizabeth Swann react to seeing her young cousin Charlotte so changed? It seemed as if there were thousands of butterflies fluttering around in Charlotte's stomach at the thought. So much had changed about her. Her skin was tanned, her hands were rough, her hair had seen better years, and her schooling had been slightly overrode by the crew's language. Would her family reject her?  
  
"We'll be making a quick, few hour's worth stop in Tortuga, Charlotte," Fisk said to her as she stood in his captain's cabin.  
  
"All right, but why are you discussing your plans with me?"  
  
"Because I want you to stay on the ship. Tortuga is a rough place, and not one for a young woman like yourself. There's no telling what could happen."  
  
"But Fisk, that's not fair! Can I at least have an escort? Ewing's told me so much about Tortuga, and I just want a small glimpse for myself!"  
  
"Ewing, eh? Well, if young master Ewing finds it amusing to fill a young girl's head with silly notions about a scandalous port, then he should also find it amusing to escort you around. Go on and give him my orders about this, Charolette."  
  
"Thank you, Fisk!"  
  
Charlotte hugged Fisk tightly around the waist and then ran off to find her newly acquired escort. They would be putting into Tortuga within the night's end, and she was excited. Her happiness pleased Fisk, but there was still that old sailor's worries in the pit of his stomach. Maybe letting Charlotte go ashore in Tortuga wasn't a good idea. . . The sinking feeling his stomach got thinking about Charlotte in Tortuga could attest to that. . .  
  
E N D O F C H A P T E R 1  
  
Okay, that may have sucked a little, but I'm a little new in this catagory of writing (it's PotC/TTCoCD* I'm speaking of) so please, understand just a little bit and pray for me that the chapters will get better. Hey, if they don't get better, you have my permission to keelhaul my muse, Winnie the Parrot. It's all her fault if this story sucks for she is my muse and she inspires me. And since you people must be planning on keelhauling Winnie and I doubt that she'll live, I should start looking for a replacement. Hasta luego, mis amigos. *sits down with the paper, looking through the Classifieds*  
  
*PotC/TTCoCD = Pirates of the Caribbean/The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle. Some of you may have figured that out, but if any of you are like me (which I hope for your sakes that you aren't because I'm a bubble head) then sometimes translations are needed. ^_^ 


	2. Tortuga

Title: All That Shines  
  
Author: Your's truly, Memory Untainted  
  
Rating: pg-13, I think. Strong language later on.  
  
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean/The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle crossover. The Seahawk is on course for Port Royal to deliever a "special cargo". A certain pirate crew comes across the Seahawk when it runs aground on a sandbar. The cargo falls into their hands. . .  
  
Disclaimer: Still do not own anyone from PotC or TTCoCD. Sadly. Thanks for all of the support through the first chapter and I have to say that I sinscerely hope that this is going to get better. I've not been in much of a writing mood lately and this is the first thing I've really wanted to write. Sorry if I disappoint.  
  
'. . .' - thoughts  
  
". . ." - speaking  
  
{. . .} - author's notes from me  
  
. . .* - something that I am going to explain at the end of the chapter.  
  
"/. . ./" - singing outloud  
  
~~ - scene cut  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The warm Tortugan night air swept across Charlotte's face in a ghostly whisper. On it was the throathy calls of the local whore, some of them calling out to Ewing by name or some crude petname. Charlotte's handsome blonde Scottish escort was finding it hard not to run to some of the prettiest whores. Luckily he remember that he was supposed to be showing Charlotte around.  
  
"Well, what do you think of Tortuga, lass," Ewing asked as he smiled around at the crowded streets. Charlotte was strangely silent at his side. "Charlotte?" He looked down to where she should have been. The young girl was no longer there. "Charlotte?! Charlotte! Charlotte, lass," the panic was starting to rise in Ewing's voice.  
  
"EWING!"  
  
Ewing looked up just in time to see his young charge being carried off by a burly looking sailor. He fought the crowd to get to Charlotte. Her cries faded into a pub, and Ewing ran after them.  
  
Charlotte and her captor were lost to Ewing in the hustle and bustle of the crowded pub. The young girl was drug over to a large table in a more private corner. Clustered around the table were the roughest bunch of men that Charlotte had ever seen. She had once thought that her crew on the Seahawk were unwashed miscrients, but these men were the very embodiment of uncleanliness. They reeked of sea water and fish, tar and sweat. The true mark of a sailor. She guessed that they had just put into port and had yet to wash. Pity her nose.  
  
"Aye then, Galvaz, what did ye drag back now?" One of the men at the table, drunk as the rest of them, eyed Charlotte boldly. She was dressed in her canvas shirt and breeches, but she suddenly felt more exposed than if she were wearing a dress. The top set of lacing loops for her shirt had ripped, leaving a great deal of her chest hanging out. Her breeches were a smidge too tight around the hips and rump. Her bare calves and feet, tanned as the rest of her exposed skin was, open for all eyes to see. "Ah, I see. A dock- side doxie, is it? Well, bring 'er 'ere, Galvaz. Lemme 'ave a look at ye, lassie. Come see ol' Murtogg."  
  
Against her will, Charlotte was shoved towards the man. His rancid breath smelled horridly of rum and various other alcoholic drinks. She gagged. The contents of her stomach threatened to spew all over herself and the man who was now looking at her in such a crude manner that she was appalled. No man had ever dared to look at her that way. Maybe because when she was younger and the ideal gentlewoman, she was protectively shielded by parents and teachers, and now as a sailor she was treated as such and protectively shielded by her fellow sailors. Her pride asserted itself and her back went as straight as a rail.  
  
"Well, well, well. A little suntanned. Could be a red Indian, if not for the lovely golden hair. An' oh, what hair." The man reached out and snapped the tie that bound her hair. The golden mass fell around her shoulders in waves. The gnarled fingers tangled in her hair, twirled the strands, ran through it, drew her head closer to him. "Who be ye, little one?" Instead of an answer, Charlotte spit in his face. The men around her howled their laughter.  
  
A strong hand shot out and delt her a staggering blow. She was jerked back and her face was inches away from the man's. His breath heaved onto her. His hands tangled into her hair again, holding her close, making her feel as if her scalp would rip loose at any moment.  
  
"Tha' wasn't very nice, love," he hissed in her face.  
  
"EWING!!"  
  
Her screams merely brought another howling round of laughter from the men. Liqour Breath drew his hand back to slap her again. Charlotte closed her eyes as she steeled herself in anticipation of the awaited blow. She felt the man swing, but then there was nothing; only tense silence.  
  
"An' tha's no' very nice, either," said a new voice. Charlotte opened her eyes just in time to see Liqour Breath being punched in the face, releasing her, and falling back. The men around her rose to their feet and drew their weapons. The stranger who had spoken pulled Charlotte behind her and she found herself in the midst of a large crowd, each holding weapons, prepared to fight her abuser.  
  
"Well, blow me down, if it ain' Cap'n Jack Sparrow," Liqour Breath laughed nervoulsly. "What brings ye bac' to Tortuga, Jack?"  
  
"It's Cap'n Sparrow to ye, Murtogg, and I don' recall me havin' to report my business to the likes of ye. But as long as I'm here, I'm liberating this young thing from ye. All right there, darlin'?"  
  
The man turned to Charlotte and smiled widely. His golden teeth glittered in the low light. The dark dreadlocks hung around his face, filled with trinkets, a bone, and a faded red bandana. The dark, kohl-lined eyes looked her up and down for harm. Then his eyes changed expression and she was reminded of Liqour Breath again. She huffed and looked away. As she looked towards the door, she saw a familiar blonde scottsman looking around for her.  
  
"Ewing! Ewing! Over here!" The young girl started shoving through the crowd of her saviors towards her friend. A strong arm reached out to hold her in place. She turned around to see the dreadlocked-man holding her arm.  
  
"Let go! Let me go this instant!"  
  
"Don't think that's the best o' ideas, love."  
  
Liqour Breath took the advantage of Jack's distraction to get to his feet. With a fluid swing, a fist came flying towards Jack. The captain swayed just in time for Liqour Breath to miss and go sprawling to the floor. Jack used the toe of his boot to push the man's face into the dirty floorboards.  
  
"Clear out, ye scallywags," Jack yelled to Murtogg's men. They gathered their friend and ran off quickly. Jack's crew took their place at the recently vacated table. Charlotte soon found herself seated firmly on Jack's lap, and with the strong arms around her waist, she had no hopes of moving.  
  
"Now, love, tell ol' Jack wha' a young'un like you is doin' in a place like this," Jack whispered huskily in her ear.  
  
"I'll tell you nothing. EWING!!!!"  
  
"That'd be me ear ye just shouted in, love." Jack rubbed his ear.  
  
"And that would be my charge that you are defiling, sir," Ewing said as he came to stand at Jack's side.  
  
"Oh, so she is," Jack laughed and handed Charlotte over to Ewing as if she were a sack of potatoes. "Just keepin' 'er warm for ye."  
  
"Quite."  
  
"Mind if I borrow 'er when ye're done, mate?"  
  
Ewing turned and left, not even dignifying Jack's question with an answer. Jack watched the two go, smiling to himself. That fiesty little brunette had near deafened him, but still he had wanted to keep her. He could use someone with such spunk in his. . . crew. {A/N: Crew? Yeah, sure, Jack. Riiiiiiight. . .} Shame to see her leave, really. Jack considered going after her for a moment or two, then shrugged and ordered a round of drinks for the crew. They had had a successful voyage and were already ahead of Will. Now all he had to do was sail back to Port Royal and he would have won the race. Will's ship must have gotten blown off course during that storm. The rum arrived and the sailors started their night of drinking.  
  
Jack sang, "/Drink up me hearties, yo ho!/"  
  
~~  
  
"What were you thinking," Ewing yelled. "Why did you wander off?! You could have been killed! Or worse! What's wrong with that head of your's?! Did the sun fry your brain?!"  
  
"Ewing, I--" Charlotte tried to interruput the tidal wave of anger directed at her, but her attempts proved fruitless.  
  
"No, Charlotte, don't interrupt! You worried me to death! All of this could have been avoided if you had just stayed by my side!"  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." She hung her head so that he would see the tears that were threatening to fall. The scott's heart sunk in his chest. He had been such a heel.  
  
With tender care, Ewing gathered the crying young woman in his arms to hug her fiercely. He hadn't meant to be so hard on her. It was just that seeing her being dragged off and not being able to find her, only to later find her with a nasty bruise forming on her cheek had had him fearing the worst.  
  
"It's all right, mermaid. Sssh. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, lass. Will you accept my apology?" No answer. "Charlotte? Charlotte, lass, I asked you if you would accept my apology." Ewing pulled her away from him so that he could see her face. Young Miss Doyle had fallen asleep in his arms. He had to smile.  
  
Ewing carefully deposited his bundle in her hammock. They were safe and sound on the Seahawk once more. Charlotte would sleep better here where she could hear the waves lap on the side of the ship, feel the rocking of the ship. Even in her sleep, Charlotte could hear and feel everything around her and she knew that she was at home on her beloved Seahawk.  
  
E N D O F C H A P T E R 2 


	3. Battle of wills

Title: All That Shines  
  
Author: Your's truly, Memory Untainted  
  
Rating: pg-13, I think. Strong language later on.  
  
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean/The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle crossover. The Seahawk is on course for Port Royal to deliever a "special cargo". A certain pirate crew comes across the Seahawk when it runs aground on a sandbar. The cargo falls into their hands. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own anyone from Pirates of the Caribbean or The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle. As sad as that makes me. . . Please don't sue me, Disney or. . .the author of The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle. . .Yeah, that. Anyone know who the author is? If you do, please enclose it in your review. I'd much appreciate it! ^_~  
  
'. . .' - thoughts  
  
". . ." - speaking  
  
{. . .} - author's notes from me  
  
. . .* - something that I am going to explain at the end of the chapter.  
  
"/. . ./" - singing outloud  
  
~~ - scene cut  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning, the Seahawk set sail for Port Royal. Charlotte was high up in the rigging of the topgallant, looking out over the ocean as they sailed. She was sulking, actually. Last night the crew had taken a vote of what to do with Charlotte, and it was decided that she was to be taken to her cousin's home in Port Royal as planned, but left there while the crew went on a three month voyage to Scotland. The incident in Tortuga had been brought into the light and with places like Tortuga in Ireland and the wars going on constantly between the clans and the English, they decided that the safest place for Charlotte this time would be on dry land.  
  
Of course the hoyden had complained, ranted, begged, and even went as far as to threaten to stow away. All of her actions had been in vain for the crew was dead-set against her coming along. The spiteful side of her couldn't help but feel as if the crew were abandoning her just to get rid of her. Maybe she was too much of a burden for them. Maybe they didn't even like her. Maybe this was just easier than throwing her off of the ship in the middle of the ocean. There wouldn't be murder accusations this way. Their consiciences would be clear.  
  
Deep in her heart, she knew that that wasn't why they were literally grounding her. It was for her safety. But couldn't they trust her? It seemed as if one incident was enough to send them all into worry fits like a bunch of mother hens.  
  
"CHARLOTTE!! C'MON DOWN, LASS, WE HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!"  
  
Fisk was standing at the bottom of the topgallant, looking up at her. The crew was gathered around him, with the exception of Keech who was handling the helm. Charlotte nimbly climbed down the ratlines to them. They all looked at her.  
  
"We wanted to give you something, so we could make this up to you," said Zachariah.  
  
They proceeded to give young Charlotte a variety of gifts, of which included a spy glass from Fisk, a new pair of breeches from Zachariah, a gold and emerald necklace from Barlow that he had been saving for his Providence sweetheart, sweet cakes that Morgan had picked up in Tortuga and Charlotte suspected to be covered in rum from the smell of them, a new dirk from Grimes, and a few other small trinkets from ports they had visited as of late. After she thanked each and every one of them for the gifts with a hug and the reassurance that she was not mad at them, Ewing pulled her off to the side.  
  
"Here, Charlotte," he whispered. "I want you to have this. It is just in case of anymore trouble like what happened in Tortuga. You'll have to be espically careful with this gift, and there's also something from Fisk here too. We all fear for your safety, mermaid."  
  
The blonde sailor held out something oddly shaped and wrapped in a handkercheif. Along with that was a small leather pouch, covered in turqouise beads. Charlotte carefully took the offered gifts. She slowly began to take off the handkercheif. When this present was revealed, she gasped loudly. It was a pistol! It was well crafted and just small enough to fit in Charlotte's hand. She examined it carefully. It's handle was made of fine wood with a mermaid carved into the handle. In the leather pouch was additional shot and a small bag of powder.  
  
"Ewing. . . this is. . . a. . . a. . ."  
  
"A pistol. Yes, I know. It's for your safety, as I said before. Take care of yourself, mermaid. Stay away from pubs. Have fun rubbing elbows with the fancy and well-to-do of the Caribbean-British society. We'll be back before you know it."  
  
The mention of leaving brought the pain back. Tears welled up in Charlotte's eys again. Ewing quickly pulled her into a big bear hug, trying himself not to cry, and pressed his lips to her forehead. Both of their hearts were breaking. Charlotte broke away from him and fled to the forecastle, to the safety of her hammock.  
  
He already missed her. Something on the deck in front of him caught his eyes. Laying there was her handkercheif that she had been using to wipe at her eyes. He tenderly folded the white cloth into a smaller square and put it in his pocket. At least he would have something to remember her by on the long voyage. The young girl had somehow gotten under his skin and worked her way into his heart. It pained him greatly to know that she would have to stay behind this time, even though he knew it was for the best.  
  
"KEECH! KEECH! PORT! TURN PORT! NOT STARBOARD!"  
  
The ship gave a huge lurch then a sudden stop. The crew members held on tightly so they didn't fly off overboard like poor Keech did. Captain Fisk rushed to the port side to see what was the cause of their stop. The crew heard his frustrated groan. They rushed to his side. Due to Keech's falling asleep at the helm, they had run aground on a sandbar. Keech was laying facedown in the sand, snoring loudly.  
  
"All hands! All hands!"  
  
The crew all reported on deck as they were called. Each of their reactions were much like Fisk's. Poor Keech had been worn thin lately, and the sun and waves had taken their toll on him, lulling him into a deep sleep.  
  
All ten of the men jumped down onto the white Caribbean sand. The hull of the ship had been torn almost apart by the rocks in front of the sandbar. Freeing the Seahawk to continue sailing was hopeless.  
  
"Men, we have two jollyboats," Fisk said. "There are ten of us. I want two men in the first boat to sail until the nearest port is reached. Get help of any kind and sail back here as fast as you can. If the first party doesn't make it back within a week, the second party will head out. Who will be the first party? Speak now!"  
  
"Aye," shouted Barlow, then Ewing echoed his call.  
  
"All right, we have our brave volunteers. You two jacks, head out. May God be with you."  
  
Morgan lowered the jolly boat that Barlow and Ewing were in into the crystal blue water. Ewing took first shift on the oars, and Barlow manned the compass. They were out of sight in a matter of a few minutes.  
  
A certain young female sailor watched them go from the decks of the now wrecked Seahawk. She prayed for Ewing with every fiber of her being.  
  
~~  
  
"Cap'n! Merchant ship off the port bow! She's wrecked on a sandbar, Cap'n!" Gibbs shouted to Jack, who was still at the helm.  
  
"All right, Gibbs. Prepare the men for a little plundering. No killing, remember. Just take the goods and maybe we can find some way to help them."  
  
Gibbs laughed. Even when planning the future events, the captain still thought about helping the stranded sailors. He was much more a man than Barbossa had been, though he was still a pirate, albeit a pirate with honor.  
  
The pirates aboard the Black Pearl prepared themselves. The anchor was lowered, as were the several jolly boats for just such an occasion. Their swords and pistols were holstered in their belts so their hands were free. Jack was in the front jolly boat, standing at the bow, looking around regally. Jack was king and the ocean was his realm.  
  
"AHOY!" he called to the men stranded.  
  
"AHOY!" Fisk called back. "WHO BE YE?"  
  
"CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!"  
  
Fisk and his men drew their weapons. Pirates. They were being apporached by pirates! Charlotte, who had come down from the ship, was quickly thrust behind all of them so she wasn't visible. Grimes stood in front of her, pushing a pistol into her hands.  
  
"Stay out of sight, Charlotte," he whispered lowly. "Don't use this unless worse comes to worse."  
  
"Right." What Grimes didn't know was that Charlotte had her new pistol stuck down the front of her canvas shirt. She wasn't sure about using either of them, but she would if there was need for them.  
  
"No need for that," Jack said as his boat stopped in the sand and he swayed onto shore in front of the men. "All we want is whatever profitable cargo you may be carrying. Hand it over and we can be gone in a jiffy."  
  
"We aren't carrying cargo," Fisk replied, which was quite true. They were only going to Port Royal to put Charlotte ashore with her cousin.  
  
"You have to have something of value. Merchant ships always carry cargo. It's a well known fact, mate. No? All right, men, search them."  
  
The pirates moved foward and did as their captain ordered. Two men were sent aboard the ship to search there also. They came back with the jewlery trinkets and the fancy dresses that were Charlotte's gifts. Just as these were turned over to Jack, the owner of said material posessions was discovered among her crewmates.  
  
"Cap'n! What shall we do with this?" Annamaria led her over to Jack by her upperarm. Charlotte struggled against the pirate woman, but Annamaria, who was older and stronger, kept her in check.  
  
"Ah, love, so nice to see you again," Jack said as Charlotte came into view. "She'll be coming along with us."  
  
"Captain Sparrow, leave the girl here, please."  
  
"Captain Fisk, I am afraid that that is impossible. You see, I plan to recruit this lovely young creature for my crew. Willingly or not. I'm afraid that if any of you moves that I will have to cause you slight bodily harm. Come along, dearest."  
  
Jack threw his arm around Charlotte lazily, his pistol in his other hand. The crew didn't dare move as long as he had little miss Doyle as a captive.  
  
"Parley," Charlotte shouted. Jack froze.  
  
"What did you say, love?"  
  
"I said 'parley'. You must grant me parley. Are you not a pirate, Captain Sparrow?"  
  
"Aye, love, I am. But you are not, and therefore, the code doesn't apply. You have to be a pirate for the Pirate's Code to apply. To the boats, men! And let's get rid of this." Jack pired the pistol from Charlotte's grasp.  
  
Annamaria climbed into a jolly boat, then Jack helped Charlotte in. He climbed in after her, then pulled her down into his lap, holding her tightly around the waist. She felt the anger burn inside her.  
  
"All right, love?"  
  
"I'm not your love, you horrid man. I do not wish to talk to you. Do not speak to me. In fact, get your dirty hands off of me. I have enough filth on me, and I do not need for you to add to it."  
  
"You really are a hot-blooded American, aren't ya lass? I'm afraid that I can't let you go. Jumping ship and all that. Just sit still and enjoy the ride, love."  
  
A thousand strings of curses that the crew had often muttered when going about their work and accidently hurting themselves sprang to Charlotte's mind. She considered screaming them at this man who dared to handle her so. But she doubted that they would aid in her release. They would just bring forth the captain's humor. Or anger.  
  
She silently endured the captain's hands on her slender waist for the entire ride back to the huge ship that waited just off of the coast of the sandbar. The crew climbed back onto the ship, Charlotte included. The captain kept her close to his side with an arm flung lazily around her shoulders.  
  
"This is me ship, lass. The Black Pearl. Isn't she a beauty?" Jack carressed the Pearl's railing as they walked up to the main deck.  
  
"My father owns better," Charlotte said indifferently. Actually, the Black Pearl was one of the most impressive ships that she had ever seen. Though she wouldn't let this pirate know that. The Captain looked throughly offended. He cleared his throat, then called out to one of his crew members.  
  
"Aye, Cap'n," the pirate said.  
  
"Bring up a few buckets of water for the young miss's bath. Tell Cotton that when he heats the water to make it extra warm. She will bathe in my cabin."  
  
"I most certainly will not!" How dare he assume that she would bathe in his cabin.  
  
"Then you will bathe out here on the main deck, in front of the whole crew."  
  
Charlotte lowered her head in submission. Jack knew he had won. He smiled in self-satisfaction. He led the girl into the captain's cabin. It was still pretty plain after having being rid of Barbossa's things. Jack hadn't got around to redecorating yet. But he soon would, and made with the help of a woman's touch, he could restore it to grander heights than it had been. Yes, he planned on keeping his hot-tempered American captive around for some time more. She belonged to him, just like the Pearl belonged to him.  
  
"Wait here, love," he instructed her as he led her into the main part of the cabin. He rummaged around and finally found what he was looking for: a fancy oriental dressing screen and a matching little silk robe. He set up the screen in a corner away from all windows. Just to make sure that the crew couldn't see this lovely new addition to their lives at sea.  
  
Inspecting his work, Jack set to sorting through a pile of clothes on the floor. Charlotte soon realized that the clothes were the dresses that the crew had given her recently.  
  
"As much as I like seeing you in those tight breeches, love," Jack said as he compared two different dresses, "I would much rather see you in one of these lovely things. Hmmm. . .Pastels. Horrid, if you ask me. How about we get you something more mature, darling? Ah, here's the ticket!"  
  
From a trunk, the pirate captian pulled out a deep green dress. It was highly fashionable, and beautiful, but the colors and cut were that for a more mature woman, not a young girl like herself. Charlotte was weary of the gown, and therefore did not take it from Jack when he offered it.  
  
"Don't worry, love, you'll look wonderful in it." The soft reassurance in his voice calmed her enough to take the offered garment. He handed her a few articles of underclothes, then turned from the cabin and left.  
  
When she was sure he was gone, she threw down her bundle and hurried to the nearest window. She flung it open with a racing heart, which soon sank into her stomach. They were miles away from the sandbar that the Seahawk was stranded on. Even if she jumped ship, she would never reach the sandbar. She couldn't even see it anymore.  
  
The urge to weep came upon her once more. 'Pull yourself together, Charlotte,' she scolded herself mentally. 'It's not as bad as all that. Don't let them see you weak. And you still have Ewing's gift. Don't forget about that. You could take that horrid man hostage, DEMAND parley, then--'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as the cabin door opened again, and two burly pirates came in, carrying a large oak tub. Several more followed, each carrying two buckets full of steaming water. The water was poured into the tub, and the pirates left, and the captain entered.  
  
"Not ready for your bath yet," he asked, a crooked smile gracing his lips. "Well then, maybe you need some assistance?"  
  
"I can do it myself, thank you." Her back stiffened once more, elicting a laugh from him. He made a move towards her, reaching for her shirt. Charlotte fled behind the screen with the robe. She quickly changed. The pistol had to be hid. She stuffed it, along with the leather pouch, into the inside pocket of the dress.  
  
She came around the screen, and panicked when she saw Jack sitting at his desk, the tub in front of him. Was he expecting her to bathe in front of him?! The bastard! Well, she knew how to fix his little red wagon. She pulled the changing screen between his desk and the tub with much effort. The thing was heavier than it looked. Jack was laughing at her again. The wise thing was to ignore him and just climb into the tub, but Charlotte wasn't thinking about what was wise or not at the moment. She was embarrassed, feeling trapped, and naked save for the thin, next-to-nothing robe.  
  
"What, pray tell, is so funny," she demanded.  
  
"Your little feminine pique, love."  
  
"There is no feminine pique! And your accent is horrible. Stop trying to talk like a gentleman."  
  
"Fine, luv, is this good enough fer ye?"  
  
"That one is worse. Talk normal."  
  
Jack chuckled. There was no pleasing the little wench. It was amusing to Jack.  
  
"You know what else," Charlotte said from behind the screen as she climbed into the tub. She thought that since she had already started this little game of spite that she should go ahead and continue.  
  
"I have the feeling that you're going to tell me, love."  
  
"Your breath reeks of rum. It's no wonder that you have golden teeth if you drink enough to stain your breath. You should also bathe more often. You smell horridly. And you are covered in dirt, sweat, and Lord knows whatelse. And you also wear more eye make-up than my mother."  
  
That was it. She had gone too far with that last remark. He came around the screen then. She shrieked and drew the towel into the tub to cover herself.  
  
"Number one, it's NOT make-up! It's kohl! Second of all, it's strategic. It's to keep the sun out of me eyes. Got it, love?"  
  
"But isn't kohl eye make-up?"  
  
"It's--I--grrr!"  
  
Jack stomped off around the screen and into his bedchamber. He slammed the door behind him. She had struck a nerve.  
  
"Now who's the one with the pique," she whispered as she climbed from the tub and attempted to dry herself with the drenched towel. When she was as dry as she could get, she started pulling on the clothes. These had obviously belonged to someone else. The dress even smelled of a woman's perfume, roses to be exact. Whoever had owned this had gotten very liberal with the perfume bottle.  
  
She finished straightening it just as Jack decided to come back. He had his mouth open to argue again, but stopped, his mouth still hanging agape. She turned to face him. It was sometime before he regained his ability to speak.  
  
"I knew that dress would make you look good," was the first thing out of his mouth.  
  
Charlotte huffed. How dare he say such a thing to her? Her, a gentlewoman from a good family!  
  
"You will no longer talk to me! You will take me back to my crew and you will leave me with them! You will never search me out again!! Take me back now!!"  
  
"'Friad not, luv. You're coming with me."  
  
"When my uncle hears of this, he will have you hung! He's the governer in these waters! You will have to answer to him!"  
  
Jack strode foward. Charlotte attempted to flee backwards, only to be caught once more by those strong hands, held close to that face, forced to look into those dark-lined eyes.  
  
"What did you say, girl? Who is your uncle?"  
  
"Governer Swann."  
  
"Oh, not another one!" He released her and began to pace the floor. "I should have known from the temper! Runs in your family, I suppose? Gah, you even resemble her. Why does this always happen to me? Why? Why must I be cursed? What to do. . .Turner will know! I can just turn you over to him, and he can give you to her, and that'll solve that. Have to disguise meself, though. Don't much fancy a rope around me neck. GIBBS!"  
  
The first mate came into the cabin as his name was called. He spared Charlotte a glance then turned to his captain.  
  
"Yes, cap'n?"  
  
"Look at the lass! Who does she resemble?! Please tell me that it isn't true, Gibbs!"  
  
"Why, she bears a striking resemblence to Miss Swann now that you mention it."  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"She is my cousin," Charlotte said. "On my mother's side. I was going to visit her."  
  
"Jack, we'll have to take the lass to her cousin. She'll be missed."  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?!"  
  
"You'll need somewhere to sleep, miss," Gibbs said to Charlotte.  
  
"Not the fo'castle," Charlotte protested loudly.  
  
"Aye, not in the fo'castle," Jack agreed. "Gibbs, have a cot brought up from the hold. Our young miss will be sleeping in my cabin so that I can keep an eye on her and keep her out of trouble."  
  
Charlotte started to complain, only to be cut off by Gibbs leaving and Jack going into the bedroom part of the cabin. She was left alone, seething, and just looking for something to take her anger out on. The first thing that caught her attention was a bottle of rum.  
  
The crash that the bottle made when it hit against the the wall drew Jack from his bedroom. He knew exactly what had been smashed when he looked at the shards of glass, the liquid running down the wall, Charlotte looking relieved and a tad more docile.  
  
"You smashed my rum...?" Jack looked as if someone had killed his dog. For a moment, he considered lashing Charlotte to the foremast and introducing the cat of nine tails to that back of her's. The urge was almost too much to resist. This was going to be a long voyage...  
  
E N D O F C H A P T E R 3  
  
Wellup, there it is. I'm sorry that its been so long in coming. I am quite lazy. I apologize sincerely. And now, for my special corner:  
  
R E V I E W R E S P O N S E...  
  
C H A P T E R 1 R E V I E W S...  
  
Alexis4: The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle is a wonderful book. I agree that every young girl wishes to live Charlotte's life and to add piratical adventure and the sexy Captain Jack Sparrow in there is my way of putting my dream into words. I'm ever so glad that you liked it. Thank you for your review. You're so great. ^_^  
  
Vireyda Magodaly: Awww, you're proud of me? -^_^- Sorry that I haven't continued that fast. Hope you aren't too upset with me.  
  
Lauren S.: Sorry about marrying your boytoy off. I'm planning something for a later chapter that might appease you and your fellow Orli fans. Hey... BONG!  
  
Heavily: Yay, you reviewed! I can't believe it. I'm so happy! ^_^ I inspired you? Awwww, I try. I actually got the name Ewing from the book The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle. He's a cool sailor dude with a wicked tattoo, so he's like my hero or something, so I based a character on him. ^_^ Sorry about getting you in trouble again. And don't you even say that it wasn't my fault because I was participating in it too. But that's past now. Thanks for bearing with me through everything, Heav. You're a great friend, one of the greatest I have.  
  
C H A P T E R 2 R E V I E W S...  
  
Kelly Bean: I'll continue as long as my inspiration allows me. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Noemy009: You are so complementative(sp?)! You made me blush lol. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Thank you for leaving such a wonderful review and brightening my day with your praise.  
  
pIPPINpIRATE: I doubt its as good as Avi, but I try. Thank you for bestowing on me the honor of being compared to Avi.  
  
Alexis4: No, I hadn't forgotten this story. Just had a bit of writer's block. Urg, curse writer's block. Charlotte/Jack action? Of course! What good would a pirate story be if the sexy Captain Jack Sparrow didn't get some action? And I like Charlotte well enough that I think she'd be good enough for Jack.  
  
Dimonah Tralon: Do you really think its feasible? I wasn't so sure, but I'll take your word for it. Thanks! ^_^  
  
Vireyda Magodaly: Cool name, by the way. Thank ye kindly fer stickin with me through the wait. Hope this and future chapters are worth the wait for ye. Thank ye, love, for adding me to yer Alert List. If the tides of inspiration permit, ye'll be getting more alerts from me. May ye always have a full tankard of rum and may the wind bring ye safely home again, love!  
  
Heavily: Yes, crew. HAHAHAHAHA, maybe more. You never know with me. Jack can be your muse all you want, but he is still first and foremost my pirate slave and personal stripper. Keep your hands offa him, lass, ye hear?! LoL, thank ye for the review, lass!  
  
And again, thanks goes to all of you for reviewing and sticking with me even though my updates are few and far between. Have to start watching Pirates Of The Caribbean more often. It inspires me from time to time. And now, for my shameless plugging act: There is an author on this site with the penname A Bonnie Pirate Lass. She is an awesome writer and one of my best friends. I reccomend her stories to any of you who are looking for a good pirate tell or two. She recently had a bit of a battle with FF.Net and was previously known as Heavily. Her work is awesome. So, read it if you have the time. Yes, that was my shameless plugging act. She's plugged me and I'm finally getting around to returning the favor. Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry it you thought that it was long because of the story. You can keelhaul me if you wish. Just as long as I live to see another day.  
  
May the road rise up to meet you, and may the wind be at your back, -Memory Untainted aka Nicolette- 


	4. Worked Her Way Into His Heart

Title: All That Shines  
  
Author: Your's truly, Memory Untainted  
  
Rating: pg-13, I think. Strong language later on.  
  
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean/The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle crossover. The Seahawk is on course for Port Royal to deliever a "special cargo". A certain pirate crew comes across the Seahawk when it runs aground on a sandbar. The cargo falls into their hands. . .  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I'm starting to think that this is turning out to be a fluff fic. Yeah, you guys probably noticed, too. Sorry if I o-ffend (yes, that is spelled right) with this, but I can't really control the way this is going with a sucky parrot for a muse. No offense was meant to my muse. Wellup, I do not own anyone from the Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl or The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle. I am just manipulating these characters however I want to for the sake of my boredom. Here's a little quote from a movie I really love, Drop Dead Fred:  
  
Fred: "*retch* I've never heard of something more disgusting in my life! *retch* Romance?! *retch*"  
  
Don't own Drop Dead Fred or that quote. That came on just as I was finishing up my disclaimer above and I thought I would share.  
  
'. . .' - thoughts  
  
". . ." - speaking  
  
{. . .} - author's notes from me  
  
. . .* - something that I am going to explain at the end of the chapter.  
  
"/. . ./" - singing outloud  
  
~~ - scene cut  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Black Pearl safely sailed into a cave just off the coast of Port Royal. Jack was certain that his beloved Pearl would be safe here while he went to find Will and collect his prize. He rubbed his hands together just thinking about all of the wondefully made new swords that he had won. His crew would be all the more better with Will's skillfully crafted creations.  
  
The crew rented a few fishing boats from a fisherman's warf near the cave and went ashore. They docked under assumed names, aliases they used while in Port Royal to prevent prosecution, incarceration, and finally a short drop with a sudden stop. While the crew headed off to any pubs that were open at this time of night, the good captain was set to one in particular: The Caribbean Dubloon {Well, I'm not sure how to spell that, but I hope that everyone knows of what I'm speaking. You know, spanish dubloons. Yeah, that. I need a computer with spell/grammer check. . .}. This is where he was to meet Will on this very day. His mind rested easy, knowing that the American hellcat was locked safely in his cabin. Sure, she wouldn't speak to him for awhile, but that wouldn't bother him too badly. That one was a handful...  
  
In the smoky darkness of the pub, lit only by a few candles, Jack waited for his young friend. The wait was a bit of a long one and he indulged himself in more than a few drinks. Finally, Will showed, looking very tired and worn thin. He flopped down in the chair across the table from the rum-happy Jack. He sighed as he hung his head in his hands.  
  
"Wha's a matter, lad," Jack slurred. "Married life no' treatin' ye well? Or is it the lil' woman who's no' treatin' ye well? Got ye sleepin' on the sofa? The floor?"  
  
"It's not Elizabeth," sighed Will. "We're very happy together. It's just that. . .well, she's got a cousin coming to Port Royal for a visit. The young lady is from America. Providence, Rhode Island, to be exact."  
  
"Ah, one of those hot-blooded American lasses, eh? Speaking of which--"  
  
"That's. . .nice, Jack. In any case, this certain young lady has been missing from her family for two years. It seems that she has been sailing the seas as a sailor on one of her father's very own ships. You would think that after two years of this sort of thing, that the girl would outgrow her childish antics and grow up, but it seems that she is an exception to that assumption. Her father, a respectable business man, has sort of. . .disowned this little hoyden of his, and Elizabeth has taken it upon herself to see to the rehabilatition of her cousin into a proper lady once more. We've been out shopping, been decorating, been hiring new servents for this girl for a week now. It's been a nightmare." Jack spit his mouthful of rum across the table.  
  
"A WEEK?! YOU'VE BEEN HERE A WEEK?!"  
  
"Oh, yes. I forgot to tell you about that. Strangest thing, really. We found a bit of a shortcut, and made it to Tortuga and back in two days. Don't let your pride be too wounded, Jack. And just to show that I am a good sport, you can keep the Pearl's gold."  
  
Frustrated, Jack let his forehead fall to the table with a loud THUMP. He couldn't believe that he had lost to Will. What was up with that?  
  
"Wait, what were you going to say about an American girl, Jack?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, the American strumpet. Um... Oh, yes, I found her on a sandbar. Dressed like a man, she was. A bit on the mouthy side, but women are women, eh?"  
  
"Her name, is it Charlotte?"  
  
Jack thought for a minute. He couldn't recall if the young woman had ever spoken her name at all.  
  
"I don't know...but she did mention a cousin..."  
  
"You kidnapped Elizabeth's cousin?! Jack!!"  
  
"What? Not like I knew a' the time tha woz who she woz..."  
  
"You've got to bring her back, Jack! Please tell me that you haven't harmed her. If you have, Elizabeth will have both our heads..."  
  
"And ye will be sleepin' on the couch again, eh?"  
  
Will's back stiffened. "That is not funny, Jack Sparrow..."  
  
Jack obviously thought it was. He let out a howl of laughter and then knocked back another tankard of rum. Inside, though, his turmoil was at an all-time high. So, the lass had been telling the truth... What was he to do with her? Take her back? No, that wouldn't do. He'd still be short a... crew member... Yes, a crew member... He could always go back to his ship and sail away with the lass and never return. But Will would more than likely tell Elizabeth what had happened to her dear cousin, and Mrs. Turner would more than likely have Commodore Norrington on his heels before he could say "Piece of eight". She had been rather cold to him after that whole joke about them never working out... Some of those high society strumpets couldn't take a joke... So, what was he to do? 'Sleep on it,' he said to himself mentally.  
  
"Get some sleep, Jack, and bring Miss Charlotte to us in the morning. We shall have breakfast ready for the two of you and you will be welcome."  
  
"Aye..."  
  
He paid for his and Will's drinks then headed back to the Pearl. His mind was tore in half, one side warring with the other, and yet fuzzy with the rum he had drank. What was he to do with Charlotte...?  
  
She was sitting in his cabin when he arrived, reading a book by candlelight. For a moment or two, he merely stood in the doorway and watched her. She was something else. She didn't have the feminine, well- bred beauty that Elizabeth had. No, she had her own class of beauty. It was something in her very nature that called to Jack. 'A siren,' he thought, amused. 'A siren in sailor's garb...Well, now a woman's dress...'  
  
Charlotte raised her eyes from her book and looked right into his eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
"Hello, Captain, here to start another fight?"  
  
"Nay, love..."  
  
With slow strides, he made his way to her side, and looked down at her. She looked up at him, her heart seeming to beat a little faster. What was wrong with her? She wasn't afraid of him, so why was her heart, beating like a war drum, in her throat? With practiced grace, she stood in front of him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You, lass... You are so beautiful..."  
  
His hands, one around her waist, the other on the back of her neck, seemed to almost burn her skin. There was something unfamiliar in his eyes, something that frightened and yet excited her. Slowly, oh so slowly, he lowered his lips to hers in a kiss that sent her whole world spinning.  
  
It seemed to last forever and just a few precious seconds at the same time. It was the single most exciting moment of her entire life. She melted in his arms. He had waited for this for so long now... Ever since he had first saw her in that Tortugan pub. His arms pulled her closer to him. Suddenly, he still all movements. For a moment, she didn't notice. When she did, she looked up at him.  
  
"Jack? What's wrong?"  
  
"Sssh!" His ears strained to listen to sounds that weren't that far off. "Shite..."  
  
He went about grabbing multiple weapons, leaving Charlotte standing there, looking at him, confused.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Stay here. Do not leave this cabin. Do you understand me?"  
  
"But--"  
  
"Charlotte, do not argue! Just do as I say!"  
  
He left, locking the door behind him. She quickly rushed to the window to look out. A ship was quickly approaching on the port side, their jolly roger raised. Pirates... A sea fight was about to occur. Jack could be heard on deck, yelling orders left and right.  
  
Jack was afraid. Not for his life or the lives of his crew. They could all handle themselves in a fight. He was afraid for Charlotte. He knew that she had sailed, but it was unlikely that she had ever encountered pirates before. He knew what they would do to her if they were to catch her. Damn their eyes...  
  
The battle raged. Charlotte sat in Jack's cabin, fearing for the life of the pirate captain who had, in only a few days, stolen her heart. She peeked out the window again. She couldn't see much so she went to the door and looked out the glass. The pirates had boarded the Pearl. Charlotte could make out a few of the crew battling the invading hoards, but she couldn't find Jack.  
  
Someone was approaching the door. Her heart leaped. Was it Jack? Was he all right? A face pressed against the glass in front of her's. She lept back with a scream. A dirty, hairy pirate! And he saw her! With the hilt of his sword, be broke the glass, reached his arm through, unlocked the door, and came in.  
  
"'Ello, there, poppet..."  
  
"You!"  
  
It was Liquor Breath Murtogg. She backed up against the wall. A cry for Jack stuck in her throat as Murtogg advanced on her.  
  
"Long time, no see, poppet... But now, ye'll ne'er leave my side... Took me a long time to track ye down... Ye'll 'ave to be punished for that, poppet. Ye, and that scuvry dog Sparrow..."  
  
Her hand finally found what it was looking for. She held her makeshift weapon behind her back carefully. Murtogg continued to advance on her. She could clearly hear the battle outside, but she didn't hear Jack's voice at all. Had they already gotten to him? Had they killed him? Or worse...?  
  
"Come along, poppet..."  
  
Murtogg reached out to grab her wrist. This was her chance. With a sudden lunge, she caught the smelly pirate by surprise. The candle stick, which was still aflame, was soon buried in his right eye. The smell of burning flesh assalted her nose, making her gag. His pained cries filled the cabin. Hiking up her skirts, she ran around him and out the door.  
  
"Oh, no you don't, wench!"  
  
Another pirate heaved her over his shoulder and started back to the ship. She started screaming then. Someone heard her and came to her rescue. The pirate was felled with a pistol shot in the back. His body came crashing down to the deck and right ontop of poor Charlotte. She continued screaming. The body was pulled aside and she was pulled against a strong chest.  
  
"LET ME GO, YOU DIRTY PIRATE!!!! JACK!!! JACK, HELP!!!"  
  
"Ssh, love, sssh, its me. Its Jack..."  
  
Her eyes met his. He was all right. He wasn't hurt. She buried her face against his chest and cried. Unsure of what to do, he patted her back, reassuring her that everything was all right.  
  
"I thought you were hurt, Jack," she wailed. "I was so worried!"  
  
"Its all right, love, they didn't hurt ol' Jack. C'mon..."  
  
He led her back to his cabin and closed the door behind him. Before the pirate captain had time to react, Charlotte's lips were on his again. She wasn't at all a skilled kisser, but her innocence touched Jack's heart. With tender care, he slipped her dress off her shoulder.  
  
"Jack, I--"  
  
"Sssh, love..."  
  
L A T E R T H A T N I G H T...  
  
Jack looked down at the sleeping girl curled up against his chest. That night, he had been so scared when he saw her in the arms of that pirate. It had brought something very important to Jack's attention: He couldn't always be around to protect her. She had almost been Murtogg's captive. The decision was hard to make, but he had finally made up his mind... In the morning, he would take Charlotte to Elizabeth.  
  
Charlotte snuggled closer to him and he felt his heart melt. Somehow, without him noticing, this girl had worked her way into his heart. It would kill him to see her go, but it was something that had to be done. He kissed her shoulder, then laid down to sleep. He hoped that she would forgive him for what he was going to do...  
  
~~  
  
Ewing looked out at the Caribbean sea. It had been two days since they had found help and gotten the Seahawk off of that island. They had since been looking for Charlotte. But it was all to no avail. She was nowhere to be found, nor was Jack Sparrow. He was really beginning to worry about his mermaid. If that Sparrow had laid a hand on her, he would personally keelhaul him.  
  
Port Royal's docks came into view quickly. They would have to tell Charlotte's cousin and uncle what had happened. Every one of them dreaded that. Hopefully the governer would be an understanding man and not hang anyone. It wasn't their fault that Sparrow had taken Charlotte...  
  
Oh, but Ewing blamed himself... If only he'd been there, maybe he could have protected her... Why had he been so ready to leave?  
  
The moon shone down on him, reminding him only of Charlotte. He couldn't get her off of his mind. She had bewitched him... He had fallen in love with Charlotte Doyle...  
  
E N D O F C H A P T E R 5...  
  
Awww, I'm mean. Someone's gonna get hurt. I have an evil plan for future chapters that I wasn't sure I was going to use, but after watching Pirates of the Caribbean for the 1 millionth time, I decided that I'm going to use it afterall. Some may hate me, some may not, but hey, that is all up to you. So, look foward to my evil plan and I will try to get the next chapters out soon. I'm on Spring Break right now and I don't have much time during the school week to write. I'm going to try to be better about it, though. And now, for Reveiw Response!  
  
R E V I E W R E S P O N S E...  
  
A Bonnie Pirate Lass: Yes, I plugged you. Least I could do after you plugged me and then told me about the whole formatting thing. So you deserved the plugging. That, and you are a wonderful author and people need to read your work. Yay, I get Jack! And yes, I can marry Will off and I did. He and Elizabeth are already married. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, just hang in there with me even though he's married to that hussie. Something to your liking might happen soon. ^_^ -whispers- That's a hint.  
  
Vireyda Magodaly: 'Ello, love! I'm sorry for bein' so slow. I'll be tryin to be better about that. Ye have me word as a scallywag. ^_^ I wasn't plannin' on a love triangle until ye suggested it, so EVERYONE!! THANK VIREYDA MAGODALY FOR THE LOVE TRIANGLE (OF SORTS) IN THIS STORY! Hats off to ye, poppet. -hats off-  
  
Alexis4: LoL, Jack's so loveable, though. He did it for good reason. He loves her. And yeah, I kinda feel bad about Ewing too, but I'll make it up to him, promise. When Elizabeth finds out, it is going to be pretty interesting.  
  
Dimonah Tralon: Yup, she smashed the rum. Jack: BUT WHY'S THE RUM GONE?! Poor dear. Hope you don't have to wait long for the next chapter. ^_^  
  
Thanks goes to everyone for reviewing and letting me know who the author was. I owe you all. I'd be nothing without you guys. THANKS!! LOVES!! I will try to update as soon as possible, but I cannot swear to it. Reviews are always welcome, as well as suggestions and constructive criticisim.  
  
May the road rise up to meet you, and my the wind be at your back...  
  
-Memory Untainted- 


	5. Port Royal and Pebbles at the Window

**T I T L E:** All That Shines  
  
**A U T H O R:** Your's truly, Memory Untainted  
  
**R A T I N G:** pg-13, I think. Strong language later on.  
  
**S U M M A R Y:** Pirates of the Caribbean/The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle crossover. The Seahawk is on course for Port Royal to deliever a "special cargo". A certain pirate crew comes across the Seahawk when it runs aground on a sandbar. The cargo falls into their hands. . .  
  
**D I S C L A I M E R:** I own no one from Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl or The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle. I am writing this fic just to practice my writing abilities and for the reviews. Don't sue, please.  
  
**A U T H O R ' S N O T E:** Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My laptop decided to have convulsions on me. Everything I had on this story (And my other PotC story) was on my laptop. So, I've lost it all. -tears- Yes, sad. I'm hoping that this will be okay since I lost my train of thought along with my documents.  
  
'. . .' - thoughts  
  
". . ." - speaking  
  
{. . .} - author's notes from me  
  
. . . - something that I am going to explain at the end of the chapter.  
  
"/. . ./" - singing outloud  
  
- scene cut

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
  
Charlotte woke up alone in Jack's bed the next morning. Where was he? She quickly dressed and looked in the outer cabin. No sign of him there. Not even a bottle of rum. It was strange how she had went from despising the man one day to not being able to live without him the next... A sigh rang from her as she remembered last night. Jack had been so gentle with her. Though she still ached. That would be a night she would never forget.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
She poked her head out the door of the outer cabin, looking around the deck. Jack wasn't there either. Not at the helm, not tending the sails, not hauling water, not talking to Annamaria. Gibbs spotted her and headed her way with two large sailors in tow.  
  
"Miss Charlotte, good morning."  
  
"Where is Jack?"  
  
"We've been ordered to take you ashore, miss," Gibbs said. "Come along."  
  
The old man led her to a jolly boat, helped her in, then helped the two men row to shore. Where were they? This place was as unfamiliar as the rest of the Caribbean. Were they taking her to Jack? Is this where he was?  
  
One of the sailors helped her out of the boat, not saying a word. She followed the three men along a sandy beach and then further onto a pier. They flagged down a coach.  
  
"Go on in, Miss," Gibbs instructed. "This man will take you where you're supposed to go. Good luck, lass."  
  
He closed the door on her before she could say anything. What was happening here? She still had the pistol that Ewing had given her, tucked in her dress pocket along with the shot and powder. So, if worse came to worse, she would at least be able to defend herself to a small extent. If the gun didn't work, there was always the dirk she kept hand at all times.  
  
The coach stopped and the driver helped her out. She was standing in front of a large house, quite fancy and well-to-do. A butler opened the door. Was she supposed to go in? A young man and woman came out, walking towards her.  
  
"Charlotte, welcome to our home," the young woman said. "Was your trip pleasant?"  
  
"Elizabeth? Oh, yes, thank you, but I was hoping to meet the gentleman who... escorted me on my trip. Jack Sparrow?"  
  
Elizabeth visibly tensed at the name. Her smile never faultered, however, and she merely continued.  
  
"Jack Sparrow is a convicted pirate, Charlotte. He is wanted in Port Royal. It is unlikely that he will show his face. May I introduce my husband, William Turner. William, this is my cousin, Charlotte Doyle."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," William said as he bowed over her hand. She inclined her head in return. "I have heard so much about you. All good things, don't you worry. We are pleased to have you in our home."  
  
"Thank you, William."  
  
"Charlotte, I am sure that after your long journey, you would like a hot bath. Daisy here--" A small, blonde maid, who had been previously standing in a corner nearby, moved foward and curtsied deeply. Charlotte inclined her head politely. "--will be your personal maid your entire stay here. She will help you with everything you need. You also have a new wardrobe in your rooms, which should fit if you are the same size as I used to be. I am now a month-swollen with Will's child."  
  
"Oh, really?!"  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth said. She smiled at William, but Charlotte noticed that something was amiss. Elizabeth's smile didn't reach her eyes... Was there some kind of marital tension between them? William didn't act like it. He stared down at his wife with nothing but love and happiness reflected in his deep brown eyes.  
  
"Come along, Miss Doyle," Daisy said. Elizabeth agreed to meet her cousin at dinner that night then followed Daisy upstairs. Daisy chatted happily with her about events tat had recently taken place in Port Royal.  
  
They finally reached Charlotte's room. Inside was a hot bath waiting for her. Daisy helped her strip off the heavy dress--the green dress that Jack had given her--and too it away, leaving her standing there in her underwear. She finished undressing herself and got into the tub, leaning back against the edge and letting her mind wander as it pleased.  
  
As it happened, her mind wandered to Jack. Where was he? Was he all right? Was he thinking of her? She sighed and looked over the edge of the tub. She had fallen hard for the pirate captain. There was no doubt about it.  
  
"Where are you, Jack..." 

At that moment, Jack was pacing his cabin, half-soused on rum and nearly pulling his dredlocks out in worry. Charlott was all he thought about. The young American lass plagued his mind day and night. She had bewitched him. Yes, that was it. Bewitched.  
  
How was she? Was she happy there in that big house with Elizabeth and Will? Were they treating her right? A thousand and one different notions of what was happeneing to her at that exact second were running rampant through his rum-clouded mind. He was ready to go down to that house, smuggle her away in the night, then sail away with her. Truth be known, he had fallen head over heels in love with the girl and it scared him to death.  
  
"Tha's enough o' tha'..."  
  
He tossed away his rum bottle and began to dress. He had made up his mind to go see Charlotte. Just to ease his worries. After dressing, he told Gibbs his plan. This led to an argument that wasted away much of the night. Jack finally got into a jolly boat and rowed hismelf to shore since Gibbs was unwilling to aid him.  
  
"Fool's errand, indeed," Jack grumbled to himself. "I'm o' a mind to give 'im a good lashin'... Disregardin' the Cap'n's orders..."  
  
The first rays of sunlight were beginning to show on the dark canvas of the sky as Jack approached the house. What exactly had his plan been? 'Damn my memory,' he thought with a grudge.  
  
Charlotte sat at her bedroom window, waiting for the sunrise. Dinner last night had been wonderful, one of the best meals she had had since she had left home.The conversation had been light and cheerful, but all she had thought about had been Jack. He was a madness, bringing her down with him, and she couldn't have cared less. She wanted it that way.  
  
Two shadows moved quickly acoross the grounds and around the back of the house, one male and one female. Her curiousity peaked. Perhaps it was just a maid sneaking in after a night spent with her lover, or maybe shopping. Still, there was a nagging familiarity about the female figure...  
  
Long moments later, the male figure snuck off. In the stillness of the house, Charlotte heard the back door open, then close. Footsteps made their light way up the stairs. Shrugging ther person off as just a household maid, Charlotte climbed into her bed. She hadn't slept all night and was now tired.  
  
She was startled, though, as a pebble hit her window. The young girl climbed out of bed, a bit sorely, and opened her window, looking down. There was Jack, staring up at the house, preparing to throw another pebble at another window-- Elizabeth's window!  
  
"Jack," she hissed. "Psst! Jack!"  
  
"Charlotte, love!" He was quite tipsy on rum, and his voice was overly loud.  
  
"Ssh! Jack, what are you doing here?!"  
  
"Looking for you, love. How are things fairing on the high-society side of the Caribbean?"  
  
"It is... all right..." She debated on wheter or not to tell him that she missed him. Would it matter to him, a pirate? Would he care that he held her heart in the palm of his hand?  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Jack had been hoping that she hated it. He had dreaned that he would come to her window, she would confess her eternal love him him, then beg her to take her away. He, being a gentleman as well as a pirate, would wisk her away to the Pearl and then they would be married in a few days' time. She would bear him children, and sail with him alway. She would be his pirate queen. But her answer of "it is all right" put a damper on his plans. Still, he put on a smile for her, not letting her see his disappointment.  
  
But Charlottle had seen it clearly written across his face. She felt a tug at her heart because of it. Maybe she should tell him that she loved him...  
  
"Why don't you stay, Jack? I am sure that you are welcome here. You are good friends with William."  
  
"All right, love!"  
  
With grand, sweeping motions, Jack swayed to the front door and proceeded to pound as loud as he could, awakening the whole house. Charlotte stifled a giggle. A maid opened the door and Jack moved in before she could stop him. Will and Elizabeth ran quickly down the stairs, Will in front with a pistol and shirtless, and Elizabeth close behind him, still in her dressing gown and cap. Charlotte pulled on her dressing gown and followed behind them.  
  
"William! Elizabeth!"  
  
The pirate captain reached foward and swept the two stunned newlyweds into a big hug. He released them, then shook Elizabeth's hand and kissed Will's cheek.  
  
"Hope you don't mind me popping by," Jack said to Will, smiling. "Was just in Port and thought I'd see how the marriage was fairing."  
  
"Of course not, Jack," said Will, smiling back. "You are welcome as long as you would like."  
  
"Good, good."  
  
Jack had caught sight of Charlotte coming to greet him. Leaving Will and Elizabeth behind, he walked over and hugged her tight, glad that he hadn't in fact lost her. Charlotte smiled over his shoulder at her cousin and Will. They both smiled back. What she failed to notice, though, was the dangerous spark from deep in Elizabeth's dark eyes...

* * *

**E N D O F C H A P T E R 5******

****

**R E V I E W E R R E S P O N S E:  
**  
**Heavily:** Lmao, lay off the crack, honeychild.  
  
**The Homewrecker:** Ack! Don't kick my muse! You'll kill the poor thing. -coddles muse- You are so evil, you know that? I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT!  
  
**Sami:** Didn't mean to make Jack a child molester, lol. Then again, Charlotte isn't really a child. She's 16 in this fic. During these times, it wasn't unusual for a girl to be married when she was 13. Like in Romeo & Juliet. I don't think anyone knows how old Jack is supposed to be. Oh well. LOVE KNOWS NO AGE, MUHSHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, I'm calm.  
  
**Dimonah Tralon:** Yup, yay for love triangles! You will have to wait to see who Miss Doyle chooses, but that's half the fun.   
  
**Vireyda Magodaly:** But you are so wonderful at idea-planting. Keep up the good work, else I shall be lost without you! Ta, love!  
  
**Jaina Kenobi:** Sorry to snitch your idea. Lol, now I feel bad. Please don't hate me. -tears- Thank you for the wonderful compliments. And I will keep it up as long as I can.  
  
**Crazy Canoeing GIT:** Very funny old world. Thank goodness for elementary schools and teachers who make us read books. Without them, many of us (myself included) would have never read this book.  
  
**The Bonnie Pirate Lass:** Meeeeeeeehbe! You never know what's gonna happen unless (1) I tell you, and I won't, so there, or (2) you wait to read it. What did Zoe do, lol? I haven't updated in forever and I dunno if you told me or not. LEMME KNOW IF YOU TOLD ME OR NOT!  
  
**bobattheweekends:** Wow, your stupidity is showing. Careful. But maybe, if you have nothing better to do then mock the review of my little sister and one of my favorite writers on this site, then I guess you have no life. May I suggest some other way of gaining selfconfidence other than bringing others down, or are you just that much of a loser where you have no other options? Hmm, I wonder.  
  
As always, thanks to all of you who reivewed, and reviewed well. You guys are so kind. -tears- Thank you!  
  
_May the road rise up to meet you, and may the wind be at your back...  
  
Memory Untainted _


	6. Caught With His Pants Down

**T I T L E:** All That Shines

**A U T H O R:** The Noturiously Neglectful, Memory Untainted

**R A T I N G:** PG - 13. Don't wanna get prosecuted by for writing something that's "too explicit."

**S U M M A R Y:** Pirates of the Caribbean/The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle crossover. The Seahawk is on course for Port Royal to deliever a "special cargo". A certain pirate crew comes across the Seahawk when it runs aground on a sandbar. The cargo falls into their hands...

**D I S C L A I M E R:** Don't own them, though life would be easier if I did. I'd be rich!

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E:** Okay, I know, I'm neglectful. I really am sorry... I shouldn't even be writing this right now since I'm grounded, but then again, being on the computer when you've been specifically told NOT to is one of the joys that comes with having your own computer in your own room with your own door that has it's own lock. It's all a happy universe, isn't it? Well, yes, anyway, I was talking to my sister the other day, and yet again, she got on my case about updating this story, so here I am, trying to put something out for her and all of you guys who wanna read this. For those of you just joining us, here's an overview of the activity so far: The Seahawk went CRASH, Jack nabbed Charlotte, she fought, he... continued being Jack, Ewing's heartbroken, Liz is knocked up, Charlotte and Jack got dooooooooooooown, Charlotte is with Liz and Will, Jack came to visit, Liz is mad, and what about those shadowy figures! I think that pretty much covers everything, don't you guys? All righty then.

**'. . .' - thoughts**

**". . ." - speaking**

**(. . .) - author's notes from me**

**. . . - something that I am going to explain at the end of the chapter.**

**- scene cut**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6** (I've noticed that I often stop at Chapter 5 of my stories and it takes me forever to get Chapter 6 out... 6 must be my unlucky number... -)

Charlotte looked into the chocolate-colored eyes of Jack Sparrow as he lay beside her on the big guest bed. After Will and Elizabeth had once more gone to their room, Charlotte had snuck to the room Jack was staying in. Now, they lay together in his bed, sweaty and glowing in the aftermath of their love. A small smile tugged at the corners of Charlotte's mouth, and she playfully tugged at one of Jack's beard dreadlocks.

"Not tired, love?" Jack brushed a kiss across her sweaty brow.

"Not in the least, Captain. My, I say, are you not up to the challenge? Too old, perhaps?"

With a growl, Jack had Charlotte pinned under him again. "Just catching my second wind."

As their lips met in a kiss that was purely carnal, the door to the room was kicked in. Ten soldiers rushed in, all with guns that were pointed at the couple on the bed. Jack, though he put up a good fight, was hauled off of Charlotte and pinned against a wall, a gun leveled to his head. Charlotte was screaming, trying desperately to get the blankets to shield her nudity. Two men restrained her.

"Captain Jack Sparrow... Caught with your pants down... You have to be the worst pirate I have ever heard of..."

Commodore Norrington strode into the room proudly. He surveyed the scene, then turned to Jack again. The woman wasn't anything to be concerned with. Finally, after the last incident that sent Jack sailing away from Port Royal unprosecuted, he would have his chance to arrest the notorious pirate.This would gain him an amount of fame for sure. Never before had anyone managed to successfully capture Captain Jack Sparrow. In the end, he always escaped. But not this time.

"Good job, men," he said. "You've just caught Captain Jack Sparrow. Clap him in irons and let us be on our way. We still have to prepare the gallows for the newly arranged dawn appointment."

"No," Charlotte shrieked. "Unhand him! Will! Elizabeth!"

Two rooms down the hall, Elizabeth sat awake in bed, listening to the sounds in Jack's room. Beside her, Will laid, fast asleep and not showing any signs of waking up anytime soon. He always had been a heavy sleeper. The sedative she slipped him in his brandy didn't hurt, either. She silently slipped out of bed, pulled a robe over her dressing gown, and went down the back staircase.

As she stepped off the last stair, she was just in time to see Norrington's men dragging a protesting Jack down the stairs. Charlotte was following them, barely able to keep the blanket around her nude body. Elizabeth intercepted her hysterical cousin.

"Charlotte, you're making a fool of yourself," she hissed in the younger woman's ear. "I warned you he was a wanted man in Port Royal..." Then she addressed the Commodore. "Commodore Norrington, I implore you, isn't there any way Mr. Sparrow could walk away a free man? My little cousin here has seemed to become another victim to his infamous charms. Can we not work something out?"

"I'm afraid not, Mrs. Turner. You know the law... Dreadfully sorry..."

Elizabeth nodded to the Commodore and he and his men proceeded in taking Jack away. Crying and screaming Jack's name, Charlotte watched them put him in a carriage and take him away. She stayed until she could no longer see them, then collapsed on the floor and cried her young heart out.

They were going to hang him... He had come for her, and he was caught... It was all her fault that the man she loved was doomed to meet the hangman in the morning... All her fault...

-

One Mrs. Elizabeth Turner sat comfortably in the carriage as it took her closer towards Port Royal's fort, but more importantly, towards Commodore Norrington. Will was under the impression that she was going to see her father for the day. Poor, gulible Will.

Elizabeth had always been a woman of fleeting interest. For awhile, she had fancied Norrington. He had a lot to offer in the ways of lifetime security and material posessions. For Will, though, Elizabeth had felt nothing but pure lust. She convinced herself that she loved Will, when really it was the mystery around him that intrigued her. But now that he knew everything about his past and told her all, and he'd give up pirating, he'd suddenly lost his luster. There was nothing she could do about it now that she was married to him. Besides, she really didn't want to hurt Will... He had a good heart...

That was where Norrington fit into the little scheme of things. Now that she was a married woman, seeing Norrington on the sly was oh-so-exciting. Not to mention that it gave her a certain pull in the government at Port Royal.

When Jack Sparrow had showed up at her door, this pull came in handy. She held a loathing for Jack Sparrow that burned hotter than the fire she'd set to his island. Everything about the man repulsed her. This was his payment for all of the torture he'd caused her on their little adventure. (Anyone thinking that maybe Elizabeth's a little jealous of Charlotte's relationship with Jack...?)

Accepting the driver's hand, Elizabeth emerged from the carriage. Norrington was waiting at the door for her. He led her to his office for their chat on Jack Sparrow and they shared a bit of idle chit-chat. As soon as the bolt in the door slid home, Norrington had Elizabeth pinned against the door, their tongues wrestling in passionate battle.

Norrington moved her to a sitting position on his desk. A gentle light entered his eyes as he gazed at Elizabeth. He turned his attention to the visibly swollen stomach. Then Norrigton did something that touched Elizabeth's heart: he knelt and kissed her stomach.

"My boy... Our boy, Elizabeth... He's going to be so beautiful..."

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled. "He is going to be beautiful. And he's going to grow up to be healthy and strong and be a commodore, just like his father..."

The proud Commodore got to his feet and once more kissed his lover.

**E N D O F C H A P T E R 6**

Ooh, it's really getting good, huh? Lotsa plot twisties and whatnot. Gotta keep you guys reading somehow.

**R E V I E W E R R E S P O N S E:**

**SparrowSkywalker:** Sorry to keep you waiting. You don't have to beg!

**The Bonnie Pirate Lass:** Oh my, you're so nice. (feel the sarcasm? lol) Okay, you go comfort him, and you have fun doing that, okay? Oh, and while I'm thinking about it, YOU UPDATE SOMETHING, OKAY!

**Jaina Kenobi:** I guess it's true what they say: "Great minds think alike." Thank you for liking it so much. Glad to know everyone seems to like this so much. Hope everything is going well with your college-ness! Best of luck to you and your stories! Make good grades, okay?

**Vireyda Magodaly:** I dunno so much about the Elizabeth being thrown in the mix, love, because I wouldn't want to make Jack spew his guts out. Or make Will cry because his wife is a scarlet woman and slept with his best friend who also happened to be his father's best friend. To be completely honest, I don't really have a plan for our little Ewing quite yet, but I'm sure I'll think of something. Though I do have a scary little plot bunny (dressed up as Anthony Hopkins, lol Heav) hidden away for later chapters. I think he'll serve as a good plot twist.

Well, as always, thanks to everyone for all of the support on this. You guys are what I write for.

_May the road rise up to meet you, and may the wind be at your back..._

_Memory Untainted_


End file.
